


Our Last Night Together

by storyteller217



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyteller217/pseuds/storyteller217
Summary: Set before Corvo leaves and acting as a prequel to the original Dishonored. This is a one-shot detailing the last night of Jessamine Kaldwin and Corvo Attano.





	Our Last Night Together

He loved his place by the window, he loved gazing out at the sea and watching the waves crash and lick the shoreline. Looking out at the beach and surrounding seas the Royal Protector could close his eyes and think back to his time as a child in the streets of Karnaca. There was always work to be found on the docks be it preparing fish for the elite or pulling crates from the fishing boats. To this day the scent of fish still set him on edge. Reminding him of a life of hardship he never wanted to see again. 

He shuddered scowling as the anger he’d been struggling with all morning reared it’s ugly head. It all started in the council meeting. He long detested having to deal with the aristocrats of Dunwall. These “pompous pig heads” as Corvo was fond of calling them quite frequently did NOT have his charges interest at heart. Matter of fact far as Corvo was concerned not a single one could be trusted. 

They were all bloody traitors. 

The only thing worse then them was the plague. The deadly plague rampaging through all of Dunwall with a ferocity no one expected. The dead were piling up on the streets, the people were revolting, and Dunwall faced a crisis his dear Jessamine could have never imagined. 

Such a crisis forced her to go beyond her usual means. That spider of a man Hiram Burrows was the one who recommended Corvo start a travel across the isles in an effort to find a cure. Even though Corvo was VOCALLY against the very idea! He was the Royal Protector! Not some kind of diplomat. He’d said as much in the meeting and planned to say it again in private. He still didn’t understand WHAT possessed her to say yes to the plan in the first place. 

He did know though… he knew exactly why Jessamine agreed to this madness. The hurt she felt for her people overrode caution. Jessamine was such a GOOD person. She wanted her people to stop hurting and she was willing to expose herself to dangers if it meant achieving that desire. He wanted to hate that side of her so much… 

Yet it was the very thing he loved about her as well.

The door on the far end of the room opened with a loud creak. His back was turned to the person however he knew who it was. Only one person now this secret room but he. This room had been built by that person for the explicit purpose of them meeting. 

“Corvo,” Jessamine said her noble voice calling out to him. “There you are.” 

“Were you really having trouble finding me?” Corvo remarked with a snort. “Or were you playing for time Empress Jessamine?” 

“it’s your last night here,” She said with a tired sigh. “Do you really want to act like this LORD Corvo?” 

He was stubborn as a mule! Then against so was she. That stubbornness led her to name him as Royal Protector over any one else in court when she was only 12 and he just on the cusp of adulthood. She saw in him the best possible person to protect her. A partnership that led to their current… well led to THEM.

“Last night,” Jessamine reminded her royal protector. He heard the telltale creek of wood as she got closer and closer to him. “OUR last night together…”

Her hands swept across the back of his neck. 

“My love.” 

There it was, those two magic words that he couldn’t deny. When she said it, and she said it so sweetly his body unlocked and things like anger at her went out the window. His body turned instinct overriding everything else as he pulled her in for a passionate soul searing kiss. She gave a mmmmph of pleasure against his firm lips and the hand on the back of his neck crawled up and tangled in his long locks.

“Damn it Jessamine,” Corvo grumbled his voice huskier as he pulled back to stare into her eyes. “You can’t KISS my anger away!” 

“Oh I believe Lord Corvo I can.” Jessamine teased standing on her tip toes to give Corvo another kiss. Not desiring to let her win completely, Corvo slipped away and folded his arms on his chest.

“There are plenty of people capable of doing what you’re asking me to do.” Corvo reminded her. 

“There is NO one more capable than you Royal Protector,” Jessamine shot back. “No one I TRUST more than you. Even if it pains me to send you away husband I know you will not return until you have turned over every last avenue. Because of that there is no one BUT you I can send.” 

Corvo huffed when she used the H word. She was playing dirty and she knew it! Talking about their secret marriage had a very particular effect on Corvo and his anger. There was not a single record of the marriage, and the priest who performed it would sooner die than breathe a word of it to anyone. Yet it was as real to them as any other marriage in the isles, possibly realer than even those. A marriage born between the two of them with only their maker as witness. 

He lived up to his vows as best he could. She did the same and they made their own happiness. From their love and happiness Emily was born. This brought with it the hardest part of their relationship. Jessamine was attacked for having a child without a father or marriage. Any demand to know who the father was had to be waved off for their was no lie Jessamine was comfortable with. If she couldn’t claim Corvo as the father of their child. 

Then she would claim no one. 

“You’re brooding my dear Lord Corvo,” Jessamine purred coming over and stroking the stress lines on his face. “carry the weight of the world on your shoulders long enough and you’ll slowly crush yourself.” 

His hands came up gently laying over hers as a soft smile came over his face. “Quoting your fathers words to me?” He asked in a murmur as he leaned in and kissed her. 

“Learning at the feet of someone so wise you’re bound to pick up a few things.” She shot back her voice small as the two began to kiss passionately. Their noses rubbed together as he bowed his head further. Those long nimble hands of his ran up and down her sides and the corset she was wearing as they kissed. Their garb was so unlike the garb of his home, instead of showing skin they thought long sleeves and billowing white lace ruffles for collars. Instead of a dress his Empress more often than not wore long pants. 

It was… different from what he was used to. Not necessarily bad but somedays it still boggled the older Royal Protector. Jessamine liked to tease him for it, reminding him that the women who he used to catcall down at the port of Karnaca were not an EMPRESS like her. She was so passionate about him… passionate about their love in a way he could only have hoped for. 

“I know,” Jessamine murmured right against his lips as they danced closer to the long luxury couch that dominated the space. “These damn clothes of mine.”

Damn clothes indeed… Lucky for Corvo in the privacy of their hidden suite Empress Jessamine had no problem shedding them for her husband. She danced out of his hands giving him a playful little smile as she moved to the high collar on her graceful neck. She began undoing the hidden set of buttons as her eyes locked with him. 

“Sit down,” She cooed her voice taking on a sultry lit. “My dear husband…” 

“Jessamine,” Corvo said pursing his lips. “We’re not done-“ 

“We are.” Jessamine confirmed her voice firm. Emily, their daughter and the second love of Corvo’s life called it her “Bossy Lady voice”. The gaze that pierced Corvo next was very much the gaze of a woman who commanded a room and Corvo protest died in his throat. Instead he sunk down on the couch as his secret wife began to shrug out of long dress shirt. 

“Tis our last night together for six months,” She reminded him letting her upper dress fall down to the floor. The lace corset she was wearing underneath pushed up the swell of her chest and exposed that pale creamy skin Corvo so loved. He found her utterly delectable the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. His eyes drank in a sight of her no one else knew but he. There were even aspects of her body that only he knew, like the dark black ink trailing up her left bicep for instance. The ink looked exquisite as it wrapped around the underside of her left breast. The skin on his own arm itched in response, the place where he held his matching tattoo. 

“Jessamine…” Corvo murmured leaning forward from his perch on the couch as he reached out for her. “Jessamine please come-“ 

“Not yet darling,” Jessamine murmured shaking her head. “Hard as it is I know you must be patient. For if this is our last night together then I wish it to be one that keeps your bed warm until I return to it.” 

She reached down plucking at the ties of her pants. Those breathtaking blue orbs of hers shone with heartfelt love and desire. Corvo knew how important being a wife was to his Jessamine and her own pain for not being able to be one in public. Unlike him her childhood was one of happiness and love. Her mother loved her father and was passionate about their family. She’d even died for her family, during the birth of what would have been Jessamine’s sibling. Family was everything to her… and it was the same for Jessamine. 

Which was why their marriage being a secret killed her a little each day. 

He wished more than anything they could be the people they were in this room outside of it. He wished he could give her peace. Alas their situation was not one that could be circumvented. It was permanent and would remain so until the very day they died. 

That didn’t mean however, that they couldn’t be the best wife and husband possible to each other. For Jessamine this was the little thing, favoring him as much as possible, meeting as much as they could, and being the very best lover, she could be. Their relationship behind closed doors was submissive to his dominance. The fact that she could BE an empress but bow to him in their marital bed made his heart melt. When they first began their relationship he struggled with the idea of dominating her despite his life being sworn in servitude of her protection. 

It was Jessamine who was patient and drew that side out, It was Jessamine who took to her training, and ultimately it was Jessamine who found her own submissive line. The greatest sexual relationship of his life and it was with his wife! In their world, a life of political marriages what they had was unique.

Her pants rolled down as she shimmied out of them and her boots. Her lace panties were high waisted white like the corset she was wearing. A section of them was partially see through, giving Crovo a chance to admire the dark black hair of her woman hood and just a hint of her full lips. He watched as her hands came up and ran through her dark hair as she found her pins. 

“Allow me angel,” Corvo said reaching to bring her over using her own hips. He guided her until their legs were lightly touching and the second they connected her full lips parted in a breathless moan. He could feel her desire rising with his own and his hands began to shake. One week since the last time they were together…. 

“Your hair,” He murmured pulling at the pins one by one. It took him two minutes to find each pin keeping her hair in place but when he finally plucked that last one out her hair cascaded like ebony waves down her pale white shoulders. “More beautiful down.” 

“I know how you prefer it.” Came her husky reply. There was a pause as she shifted so her lips went to his ear. “Sir.” 

Corvo groaned loudly in response. Her word for him had more of an effect than anything else. He loved sir far more than “Lord” Corvo or Royal Protector Corvo. Then again, she could have called him anything and he would have found some cause to love to love it. Intimacy was the gift she gave him and he paid it back to her in every manner he could. 

“I love you.” They both said at the same time. They both pulled back eyes landing on each other. Eyes of passion, love, and pure need. They were both trembling! Though Corvo was still dressed he might as well be naked for how open and raw he was feeling towards her right now. One of their long-standing promises to each other was that they were TRUE in this room. 

This was the only place they were allowed to do so.

“May I undress you,” Jessamine asked him her lips returning to his ear. “Sir?

He groaned out a yes and he felt her smile against his cheek. Her soft hands moved to the coat of his royal uniform and pushed it off and past his broad shoulders. The tips of her fingers touched the butt of his gun then dropped to his sword and lingered for a few seconds. 

“Careful.” He grunted. 

“I believe you’ve taught me enough sir.” Jessamine remarked pulling the gun out of the oiled chest holster. She inspected the gun for a second before turning to put it on the wooden table. This gave Corvo a chance to slip his hand around her legs and massage the rounded cheeks of her ass. Her panties were riding up showing off the globes of her lush rounded ass. 

“Have I?” He asked as she relieved him of his sword belt next. During that time she also took his shirt and his chest holster. With his chest and arms exposed she began to explores the planes of his chest and the various scars there. She once told him that she could tell it was him even if she was blinded because of how well she knew his body. 

He believed her. 

“Oh yes sir!” She said with a groan. “I find myself… very equipped to handle anything you throw at me.” 

While she said that she worked his pants down and with it his under garments. For a second she got caught on a certain appendage of his, forcing her to pull down with a firm yank that made his thick uncut cock pop out from within the confines of his pants. Her hand snaked down wrapping around the base of his cock and slowly began to pump it. This effectively turned Corvo into little more than a puddle on the couch as her skilled hand took him quite literally by the cock. She knew just how and where to touch to make his body fire with desire. 

“To think sir,” She told him locking eyes with him as she stroked. “Your’s is the only cock these hands have touched, you’ve made me yours, and you’ve made me yours so completely I’ll never know another.”

She knew how to push his buttons. Those words of hers earned her a loud husky growl from Corvo and he pulled her onto his lap with a firm yank. She giggled in response, and for a second they were a tangle of limbs and breathless kisses. Now it was her hand on the back of his neck keeping him rooted in place as her tongue dove in. 

Her hand was still on his cock, guiding it up until it rubbed against her soft swollen outer lips. He could feel her wetness dripping on his foreskin like summer rain. Her rounded breasts pushed on his chest and hardened nipples caught his own.

“Jessamine.” He gasped. 

“Hush now sir,” Jessamine cooed back with a wry little smile.

“let me take care of my husband.” 

She sunk down on his cock, slowly working herself down to seat on his cock. Because they made love so sporadically she was almost always tight on his larger thick appendage. His body began to shake and tremble as she wiggled her hips and then rested her head on his left shoulder. There was a long pause as neither of them moved. 

“If only I could still like this with you,” Jessamine said sadly. “I wish-“ 

“We promised we would never do this,” Corvo reminded her stroking her back. “Forgo time together to lament our situation.” 

“I am Empress,” Jessamine retorted with a huff. “I’m allowed to break my own rules every once in a while you know…” 

“But my rules?” Corvo shot back with a bit of a smirk. “You know what happens when you disobey MY rules.” 

He gave her ass a spank just to reminder her… and also cause he knew she enjoyed it more than she cared to admit. He expected the shiver that rippled through her after the spank but the loud moan from her was a bonus. The spank spurred her to action, and she began to work her hips up and down as the couch creaked ever so slightly. 

“Faster,” Corvo commanded her as one hand slid down to her tailbone to keep their bodies pressed together. She bite down on the crook of his neck partly to muffle her screams and to further his own pleasure. It worked, his thrusting sped up and he slipped into the outer edges of sanity as he furiously bucked into her. The sting of her nails into the back of his neck drew a hiss from him as his cock slipped deeper in from the force of their love making. 

He felt his head rub against her cervix at the same time she sighed in breathless relief. He was as deep inside of her as he could get and both of them loved having the contact. For two people who had to remain as far apart as possible being so close MEANT something. The ability to make love like this to get a closeness they could never achieve outside of this room meant so much to each of them. 

It was also invigorating. 

She was grinding her pelvis against his mound and he could practically feel her clit. The hardened nub needed that precious stimulation to push her over the edge and he was more than happy to give it to her. She unlatched from his neck, leaving a nice dark spot he was going to have to cover up with a high collar. Moving back to meet his eyes as her sweet womanhood began to change. He felt her grow more open at the same time she began to draw shuddering breaths. 

She was getting close. 

“You will ask.” He reminded her his hand on the back of her neck now. “Like we’ve been practicing.”

“Yes sir.” Jessamine said her voice becoming strained. “I will… I will do as you command.” 

“Good my submissive.” He told her groaning as she began to bounce faster and all on her own accord. “Right there! Harder my love! Harder my wife.” 

The word wife got her. These two sides of her that she was forced to keep pent up. He knew the stress it put on her and the hate. Which was why their time together was almost therapeutic for them and most certainly a help to their secret marriage. 

“Can I cum sir?!” Jessamine begged with a shout. “Oh god please! Please can I cum?!”

Hearing her beg pushed him right near the edge. His cock swelled, filling her even more as he opened his mouth. “Cum my submissive! Cum!” 

“Oh! Oh sir!” Jessamine shouted this time her nails drew blood as her womanhood tightened down on his length. “Cuming sir! Cuming!” 

She exploded the rush of warm juices spilling around his cock as she came. Like a puppet with her strings cut she collapsed on him and her body began to twitch with the aftershocks of her orgasm. He managed a few more deep pumps before his own body went over the edge.

“Oh god!” 

His eyes slammed shut as his thrusting lost all sense of control and precision. He was undone, lost on the waves of his own pleasure as all sense of where he ended and she began went flitting in the wind. His cock burst inside of her his cum pushing against her cervix. His warm virile seed filled her deeply and the way she sighed in relief filled his heart till it was fit to burst. 

“Thank you sir,” Jessamine murmured as Corvo finally collapsed on the bed and drew a shuddering breath. “Thank you for this last night together.” 

“Why did you have to say that?” Corvo grumbled reaching up to stroke the slightly damp locks of hair. “Like it’s some kind of final good bye. Damn you for making me do this…” He trailed off sighing as he kissed the top of her head. 

“Oh my dear Lord Protector,” Jessamine said with a voice of love and pleasure. “Love of my life, and keeper of my heart! I say that because six months is a long time. That any night could be our last night together.” 

Corvo gave a grunt in response and sighed. He merely pulled Jessamine tighter and turned to watch the crackling hearth of the fireplace. His instincts were telling him this was a bad idea. He never trusted the spymaster and he certainly didn’t now. The whole thing smelled rotten…. On so many levels. 

However he couldn’t deny her. Not as her Royal Protector nor her husband. It was his duty to her and there was not a force in this world that would keep him from doing his duty. Even if it meant leaving his wife, and leaving their daughter Emily. 

“I love you Jessamine,” Corvo finally said kissing the top of her head once more. “I love you so much.” 

He felt her smile on his chest. 

“I love you to….. sir.”


End file.
